The universal mobile telecommunications system (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, UMTS) is one of global 3G standards formulated by the third generation partnership project (the third generation partnership project, 3GPP) of the International Organization for Standardization.
A high speed downlink packet access (High Speed Downlink Packages Access, HSDPA) technology is introduced in Release-5 of the UMTS. The technology is a most important technology for realizing increase of UMTS network downlink data capacity and data service rate, and is proposed in an R5 protocol by the 3GPP for meeting smaller than or equal to demands of asymmetric uplink/downlink data services. Under the premise that a constructed system network structure is not changed, it may greatly increase a user downlink data service rate (a theoretical maximum value may reach 14.4 Mbps).
In the latest UMTS standard evolution, an HSDPA multiflow transmission (HSDPA Multiflow Transmission, HSDPA-MF-Tx) technology is further introduced. A principle of the technology is that when a UE is in a coverage area of multiple cells having the same frequency, a network side may configured it to an MF-Tx state, and in this case, the UE may receive an HSDPA service in two cells at the same time. HSDPA channels include a high speed shared data channel (High Speed Physical Data Share Channel, HS-PDSCH) and a corresponding downlink shared control channel (High Speed Shared Control Channel, HS-SCCH) and a corresponding uplink dedicated physical control channel (High Speed Dedicated Physical Control Channel, HS-DPCCH). The downlink shared control channel (HS-SCCH) bears control information from medium access control-high speed (Medium Access Control-high speed, MAC-hs)/Medium Access Control-enhanced high speed (Medium Access Control-enhanced high speed, MAC-ehs) to a terminal. The control information includes a mobile station identity marker, a hybrid automatic repeat request (Hybrid Automatic ReQuest, H-ARQ)-related parameter, and a transmission format used by an HS-DSCH. The information is sent from a base station to a mobile station or a user (User Equipment, UE) every 2 ms.
However, the prior art has the following problems: Due to a limitation of a processing capability, a UE needs to limit the maximum number of HS-SCCH channels monitored by the UE, and when configuration is performed at a network side, HS-SCCH resource information is allocated by a base station, so that if the UE can receive an HSDPA service at the same time in two or more than two cells covered by different base stations, the number of HS-SCCH channels allocated by the different base stations may exceed a processing capability of the UE, which results in waste of HS-SCCH resource allocation and may incur loss of downlink data transmission.